


In Vino

by misura



Category: Fastlane
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie, Deaq and a bottle of wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _two truths and a lie_

"Of course, it's not like I'm in love with Van. Half the time, I don't even like the guy. He just – he says he wants to be friends, but then when you tell him things about yourself, secret, really personal things, all he does is crack jokes and give you a hard time about them."

Billie nodded slowly, her expression oozing sympathy and understanding. "Another drink?"

Deaq silently held up his empty-again glass.

"So," Billie said, leaning back while taking a sip of her own drink, "tell me. What kind of secret, really personal things are we talking about here?"


End file.
